


SUPER Secret Santa

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, just in time for 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: Three short stories dedicated to three amazing friends who helped me throughout 2018. Here's to a great 2019. What makes it SUPER secret? That neither Santa or my friends knew about these.





	1. NicoUmi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/gifts), [Saberin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/gifts).



> And also bcheddar13 but he's not around Ao3 anymore.

“U-Um… Nico?”

“Yeah?”

The image of the huge flower fields behind Nico as she turned around to look at her made speaking a bit more difficult than Umi would have wanted. “Could we hold hands?”

Nico simply looked at Umi, waiting for the moment when Umi would admit she finally grew a sense of humor and say she was joking but it never happened.

“ _ No. _ ”

“N-No?!” That certainly was not the answer Umi was expecting. “W-Why not?”

“Because, Umi, we’ve been dating for almost half a year now.” When Nico saw that Umi was not following her logic, she continued, “you shouldn’t be asking me these things by now.” How many times had they gone through this already?

“I-I don’t know how relationships work-”

“We’ve been dating for five months too. We’ve even kissed!” Granted, Umi had asked for those kisses too, but Nico had figured that at least her girlfriend would have gotten over holding hands. “You’ve also written so many love songs!”

“That does not make them any less embarrassing!” Umi protested and looked down, her cheeks flushing. “I-I just don’t want to mess it up,” Umi admitted as she squeezed the hem of her dress.

Umi felt her heart skip a beat when Nico held her hands and gently squeezing them. Looking up, Nico offered her a gentle smile before turning it into a cheerful grin. “You won’t.” Umi smiled back, she did not know how but Nico always managed to calm down her anxieties.

“So, could we hold hands?”

Nico turned around and threw an arm out, offering an “ _ ohmygod _ ” to the flower fields and started to walk away from Umi. Umi, on the other hand, couldn’t help but to giggle as she held on tightly to Nico’s hand as she walked behind her.


	2. NozoNicoEli

“H-Hey, what’re you doing-?!” 

“You sit down here…”

“And let us prepare dinner!”

Nico could only keep quiet out of sheer bafflement. Eli had just picked her up as if she was paper (granted, Eli always did make it seem like Nico was lighter than a feather when she carried her) and put her on the couch.

“We agreed to make sukiyaki though-”

“Yup, and Nicocchi gets to rest for a bit,” Nozomi added from the kitchen as she took the portable stove to the dining table.

“You’ve prepared basically everything on your own this whole year, like on Nozomi’s birthday, my birthday, my  _ sister’s _ birthday, our anniversary, Christmas…” Eli listed as she looked for the TV remote and put it on the armrest of the couch. “So you can sit back and let us prepare this one. In return for this year.”

Nico never doubted the capabilities of her two girlfriends. Nozomi had several more years of experience of living on her own than Eli and Nico and Eli was always the most responsible of the two and she probably had lived a survivalist’s life back in Russia for years, even if she adamantly refused so (that’s what Russian spec ops like Eli wanted you to believe). But putting them together was a whole different thing. Somehow this duo managed to take two positives and turn them into negatives, specifically when it came to wanting to impress Nico. Nico had pretty much saved all of those three birthdays because her surprisingly incompetent girlfriends had managed to burn two cakes and almost set the apartment on fire and after those two incidents Alisa trusted no one but Nico to save her when Eli insisted on baking her a cake. Yeah, Nico was pretty amazing. She had to be if she wanted to survive in this apartment.

But those blue eyes filled with excitement and expectations tied a knot on Nico’s throat that would not let the “ _ no _ ” come out. 

“Fine, but don’t screw it up,” Nico huffed and crossed her legs.

“We won’t disappoint you.”

Eli’s words echoed in Nico’s head as she took the remote and turned on the TV to watch the New Year’s special.

They wouldn’t disappoint Nico.  _ They’ve never had. Not when they were school idols, not when they confessed to each other, not when they moved in together. _

* * *

 

“Wait, is that water? You don’t put water in the mixture- Elicchi, stop!”

_ They wouldn’t disappoint Nico _ , Nico repeated in her head.

“Nozomi, I don’t think the eggs- the eggs go in separate bowls!”

_ They’ve never had _ , Nico repeated as her fingers fiddled with the remote,

“I told you to slice the meat, not chop it!”

_ Not when they were school idols, _ her teeth gritted as Nico turned up the TV’s volume.

“Did you use sake or the cooking sake?”

_ Not when they confessed to each other. Not when they moved- _

“There’s a difference?”

Nico had enough. Eli and Nozomi had not disappointed her because, really, Nico already knew it was not going to go as planned. It never did with these two. Dropping the remote on the couch, Nico quickly got up and turned around.

“Alright, you two are useless without Nico-!”

Her voice failed to come out when Nico saw the perfectly set up sukiyaki hot pot on the table, ingredients simmering smoothly, bowls of rice and egg laid out alongside cups and a large shouchuu bottle.

“Got ya,” Nozomi teased with a wink.

“Thanks for taking care of us, Nico.”

Nico had to rub her forehead and groan. These two had to audacity to close the year by tricking her. 

Nico was never disappointed in them. They always amazed her.


	3. UmiMaki

“It’s so obvious! They’re totally into each other!”

“Honoka, don’t be ridiculous…”

“Look at the way they look at each other! And how they’re talking! They’re so focused in each other, it’s  _ love _ !”

“What are you guys blabbering about?” Nico asked as she twirled on the office chair set up in front of the clubroom’s computer. Honoka and Eli had backed up to her and started quietly gossiping to each other. Well, as quiet as one could get with Honoka.

“C’mon, Nico-chan. It’s so obvious! You’re with me on this one, right?” Honoka asked and pointed at Umi and Maki who were sitting on the other side of the clubroom quietly talking with each other.

“Honoka says that Umi and Maki are in love with each other,” Eli explained and rolled her eyes.

“Honoka, don’t be stupid.” Finally, someone was on her side on this dumb discussion- “School idols can’t date each other in public.”

“Wait, that’s your reasoning?!” 

“Well, duh. C’mon, even you know that!” Umi and Maki paused and looked over at the discussing trio when Nico used one too many decibels. Honoka and Eli quickly shushed her and the musical pair resumed their conversation.

“Nico-chan’s right! They must be doing it in secret.”

“D-Doing  _ what  _ in secret?!” Eli blushed, eyeing Maki and Umi. They wouldn’t, would they? Wait, why was she even thinking about that when it was so clear Honoka was wrong?

“Oh, well, you know. Couple stuff! Like holding hands and texting each other.” Texting each other.  _ In secret. _

Nico did her best to contain her laughter and had to take a deep breath before speaking. “Honoka, you’ve never dated anyone before, have you?”

“Well, as a school idol I can’t tell you.” Honoka’s stupid grin only made Nico want to punch her. “They’re always together! Speaking so secretively! I bet they’re planning out dates.”

“They’re discussing songs, Honoka.” Eli sighed, she could not believe Honoka was so much into the idea of them dating each other.

“Why are they being so secretive about it then,  _ hmm _ ? Yeah, I thought so!”

“Honoka, you know Umi is the one who never likes to talk about her works in progress. She’s too embarrassed to show them to anyone-”

“Then why does she show her to Maki-chan,  _ hmm _ ? Eli-chan, I know Umi-chan like the back of my hand. I know what she’s feeling and what she’s feeling is love for Maki-chan-”

“Honoka, didn’t Umi slap you that one time because you were so dumb that you couldn’t figure out what either of your childhood friends were thinking?” Nico pointed out before finally bursting out into laughter.

“Aw c’mon, Nico-chan! That was a low blow! And that was one time!”

The loud thud of a notebook hitting the table shut both Honoka and Nico up; Umi and Maki had gotten up and picked up their bags.

“We’re going to the music room to discuss μ's next song somewhere else  _ in peace. _ ” Maki’s squinting eyes pierced through Honoka and Nico and with a huff she turned and left the club room. Umi’s lack of any lectures or glares somehow made her even scarier than the redhead.

“See? Now you two drove them off,” Eli sighed and shook her head.

* * *

“They were talking about us,” Umi pointed out as they made their way to the music room.

“Yeah, I know. But Honoka did a good job making it seem like we’re not dating,” Maki said, all too pleased.

“Y-You sounded awfully fond of that idea.” The words slipped before Umi realized what she had said.

Maki rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on Umi’s hand. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m just glad we got the others off of our backs. And that we’re getting the music for ourselves again.”

Umi could not speak another word and could not even look up out of embarrassment. Luckily for her, Maki was more than happy to lead her to the place in school that they had claimed as their own private space.


End file.
